


Bonding Performance

by charlotteXOyates



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Anal Sex, Begging, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteXOyates/pseuds/charlotteXOyates
Summary: Lance, Keith, and Shiro agree to partake in some sort of cultural performance to win over the aliens of planet Yeurov to the Voltron alliance. However, a couple of spiked drinks on stage in front of the entire population quickly has things taking a sexier turn...





	Bonding Performance

"I'm sorry, you...what?"

"It's quite simple!" The alien's smile literally reached her bulging eyes as she addressed Shiro. "All I'm asking is that you prove your alliance with us by partaking in one of our largest cultural events. Surely that isn't too much to ask?"

Shiro's jaw was stuck, parted with no noise coming out, so Lance took it upon himself to cut in. "Of course! We'd be happy to help you with this event!"

All eyes turned to Lance, some with confusion and some with disbelief, but the alien woman beamed even more, clasping Lance's hands in her webbed ones. "Wonderful! We expect to see you at the performance, then!"

They watched her walk away before turning on Lance.

"Dude, what was that?!" Hunk fretted, but before anyone else could explode, Shiro held his hand up.

"Let's approach this calmly. There's no reason to yell at Lance."

Lance pouted with crossed arms. "You act like I just committed a crime. All they're asking is for us to make an appearance at their weird festival! Why is that so hard?"

"Because they said they practically want to flaunt us off like we're some weird pieces of jewelry!" Keith retorted.

"Well of course _you're_ mad about it, since you don't have any sense of fashion. I for one think it'll be fun to dress up and go on stage!" Lance flashed a smile as the rest of the team turned to Shiro, who sighed.

"I know it isn't exactly in your comfort zones, but if we want the people of Yeurov to join the alliance, we'll need to do this. It'll be easy—all we have to do is make an appearance in front of their people."

"Yeah, with whatever weird outfits they choose for us. Sorry Shiro, count me out." Pidge was already turning to walk away. "After all, they never said they needed _all_ of us to show up, right?"

"Wait, what?" Hunk perked up, glancing around before running after Pidge. "In that case, I don't want to do it, either!"

Lance waved them off in irritation, but in a way, this was perfect. After all, any time he got to spend with Shiro was nice. And Keith, too—assuming Keith was participating. He turned to Allura, who watched Pidge and Hunk walk back to the castle with a sigh.

"I suppose they technically didn't ask for all of the Paladins. Very well. You three will have to suffice."

"What?!" Keith immediately turned to Shiro. "I've got more important things to do than to let these people parade me around! Can't you and Lance just do it?"

"Oh, quit your whining. If we let you off the hook you'll just spend all day training, like usual." Lance dismissed, doing his best to ignore his nervous sweat. What if Shiro did let Keith off the hook? He didn't mind having alone time with just Shiro, but getting to see both Keith and Shiro in alien clothes would be a dream come true—Lance could already imagine the exotic clothing showing off their muscles.

Luckily, Shiro patted Keith's shoulder with a gentle smile. "Pidge and Hunk are already sitting out—we should at least have more than half the team there. Sorry, buddy."

The color drained from Keith as Shiro and Allura walked ahead to further discuss how to manage the alliance, leaving Lance grinning next to Keith. This was already looking like a flawless victory.

"Can't wait to see you finally put on something other than that awful red jacket!" Lance poked Keith, only to flinch away when Keith turned on him with burning eyes.

"I am _not_ dressing up!"

*******

At the end of the day, of course, it wasn't Keith's choice, and Lance relished in his own excitement as their dresser provided them with the standard cultural robes for the festival, each one tuned to the color of their lion.

"So? How do I look? If I'm half as attractive as you in this thing, I'll call that a success." Lance winked at Shiro, one hand on his hip to show off the blue tunic that honestly seemed to be mostly silk—or at least something similar to it.

Shiro chuckled and looked down at his own black outfit. "I'll admit, it's at least easy to move in this. Probably because it's loose and doesn't actually cover very much. You holding up, Keith?"

They both turned to Keith, who was grumbling and fiddling with the red drapes over his arms. "This isn't even clothes, it's like I'm just wearing ribbons!" He looked up at them with cross eyes, but Lance couldn't help his heart from skipping at the red that dusted Keith's cheeks.

"Clothes or not, it suits you," he blurted out.

Both Shiro and Keith turned to look at him for a hot second before Allura popped in. "Are you done changing yet? It's nearly time. Yavar wants to take you three to the main sphere, where the rest of the planet will be gathered to meet the Paladins of Voltron."

Shiro nodded and lead the way out of their little tent while Keith muttered about what Allura would've done if she'd popped in and they hadn't finished changing yet.

*******

The main sphere wasn't as grand as the name implied—it was similar to a stadium, with a circular 'stage' in the middle of a large crowd. Lance was impressed nonetheless, though, running ahead with wide eyes.

"Now _this_ is what I've been waiting for!"

"Of course it is," Keith muttered under his breath as the rest of them followed him onto the stage. Allura took her leave to find Coran amongst the crowd as Lance, Keith, and Shiro were now in the center of the planet with thousands of citizens watching them. The event had started.

"Here. Hopefully this will make you more comfortable." Yavar offered each of them a glass of red liquid, and Lance didn't hesitate to down the entire thing.

"It almost tastes like cherries!"

Keith and Shiro watched him with tense eyes, as if they expected him to drop dead after ingesting the strange liquid, but after he continued standing, Keith slowly lifted the glass to his lips.

"This is supposed to make us more comfortable?"

"Correct!" Yavar bowed her head and began backing away from the stage as Keith drank. "I recommend that you not see this as a job and just enjoy the bonding performance. I'm sure the rest of us will." With that, the female alien took leave of the stage, eyes twinkling.

An awkward silence washed over the area as the three of them glanced between each other.

"So...what are we supposed to do?" Keith asked.

"Well, she called it a 'bonding performance', so maybe we…" Lance trailed off as his vision blurred, and he stumbled a bit as fire traveled up his veins. "We…" He turned to Keith, and suddenly his hazy mind cleared up, brimming with the image of Keith's face, which was suddenly much closer than it'd ever been before.

"Lance? What are—!"

Every bone in Lance's body shuddered as he pressed their lips together, heat spreading from his face down his entire body. He was like a key that had found its keyhole—complete.

He pressed into Keith more aggressively, gasping when Keith's arms wrapped around his neck to deepen the kiss, as if sharing his warmth. Both boys quickly divulged into a moaning mess, and Keith fell back onto the stadium so Lance could crawl on top of him, straddling his waist and clinging to him like a koala as their tongues mashed together once more.

"K-Keith…? Lance?" Shiro backed up, giving them space as Lance grinded down against Keith's crotch, gasping and moaning as Keith's hands roamed down his arched back.

"Fuck...Lance…" Keith's face was flushed when they pulled away to stare at each other, pure lust reflecting in both their eyes.

"Kiss me more…" Lance leaned forward, waiting obediently for Keith to meet him halfway and smash their mouths together, rolling them around so he was pinning Lance to the floor of the stadium.

Lance moaned and writhed beneath him as Keith's mouths trailed down his jawline to his neck, and his hands slipped beneath his blue tunic before beginning to pull it off his shoulders.

Once Lance was naked, Keith backed up to remove his own clothes, but as soon as the physical contact was lost, the entire world began spinning on Lance.

"Keith!" He cried out, arms outstretched as he struggled to see straight. "Keith, I need...ah! Yes!" He gasped as Keith went down on him again, this time with both of them naked. His pointed teeth nipped at Lance's shoulders, fingers brushing across his navel and travelling up to his nipples, searching for whatever part of Lance's body elicited the loudest response.

"How fucking naughty can one person be? Kissing me like that out of nowhere...and now just look at you beneath me. Tell me, how badly do you want this?"

Lance's legs wrapped around Keith, ankles linking as Keith pushed him into the floor and left red marks on his smooth neck. "I've wanted this for so long...I want to see your cock, want to _feel_ it!"

Keith growled at that, and without wasting another second, he pressed his hips down against Lance's, rubbing the two hard cocks together and filling the stadium with their moans.

As Lance bucked his hips up, Keith thrust down, until they were fucking their cocks against one another, swollen heads messily leaking precum against the other cock while their balls slapped together loudly. Meanwhile, their mouths were wrapped around each other, kissing and licking and sucking each other's face while their hips made love to each other.

"You're so hot…" Lance gasped out, eyes lidded as Keith's tongue swirled his around like it was a plaything. "I always thought you were so hot...Keith...fuck yeah! Fuck my cock with your cock!"

Keith groaned Lance's name, sweat dripping onto Lance's body as he went to sucking on his neck while ramming their hips together harder.

The friction between their cocks had Lance's eyes rolling to the back of his head. Never before had his body felt so hot, but Keith was teaching him all sorts of new sensations as he bucked his hips up hopelessly into the boy's ruthless pleasure. The pressure between their cocks rose steadily along with the pressure of Keith's teeth on his neck, and he couldn't stop Keith's name from escaping his lips over and over again in a mindless chant as his heels dug into his back and suddenly—

"KEITH!" Lance released a guttural scream as everything went white. Keith's cock slammed against his balls, as if helping them push his cum out as he stained both of their stomachs before following suit with a similar scream of Lance's name.

Their cocks grinded together as hard as possible, shooting cum all over the other as they smashed lips once again.

Lance's fingers found their way to Keith's hair, grabbing a handful as their tongues meshed and shared saliva, as if replicating their spewing cocks. Only once their shared orgasm died down did they pull away, countless strings of saliva connecting their mouths and convincing them they needed to kiss again without even a second to breathe.

The next time they pulled away, they actually untangled, and Lance propped himself up on his knees, head still spinning a bit with the lack of physical contact. His body heat hadn't died down one bit, and neither had his messy erection.

Despite the blur of his surroundings, however, Lance noticed another figure just to his right.

"Shiro…" Keith spoke his name first, sitting on his knees just like Lance as they stared up at the Black Paladin, whose face was red.

"Keith...Lance...you—!" He gasped in shock as they clung to his legs like damsels in distress.

"Shiro...I want your cock." Lance smiled, as if that was the nicest compliment he could ever give.

Keith nodded against his other leg, already pulling at his black robe. "I love you, Shiro."

"I love you, too, Shiro!" Lance declared, eyes shining as the burden that had always felt so heavy escaped his lips as easily as any other breath.

Shiro's face was beet red as he tried backing up. "Hey...I think we should—"

They hoisted themselves up against his body, leaning their faces into his biceps with loving nudges.

Whether this was reality or just another fantasy of his, Lance wasn't sure, so he just puckered his lips and grinded against Shiro without restraint. Might as well go all out.

"Keith! Lance! We can't—!" Shiro grunted as Keith groped his crotch, and Lance was quick to copy him, smirking at the massive bulge behind the loose fabric.

"Give it to me, Shiro…" Keith complained.

"We...not here! We can discuss this back at—"

"No fair! Here we are, already naked for you, and you aren't interested in us?"

"What's gotten into you two? This isn't like you…" Shiro glanced sideways at his glass, which was still untouched. "The drinks?"

"Shiro!" They successfully caught his attention again before Lance jumped up and smashed their lips together, sharing the sweltering heat in his body with his idol. Within seconds, Shiro's tongue was pushing back against his, welcoming his taste as his arms snaked around both boys' waists with a moan.

"You _are_ naked already…" He muttered, as if mulling over how fucked up the situation already was. Finally, his blush faded, replaced with his normal sternness.

Lance pouted, already preparing a protest for Shiro's command to get off of him, but instead, Shiro began pushing him and Keith down.

"On the floor. You want to do this in front of a crowd? Fine. I'll do you both where everyone can see you."

A shudder ran up Lance's spine as he and Keith got on all fours, arching their backs towards Shiro to present their asses.

The leader's gaze scorched their backs as he knelt down, stroking their curves and bringing his hand over their ass cheeks before settling on their holes. He thumbed their entrances open, spitting into both of their holes before sliding a finger in to spread the saliva.

Lance moaned and glanced at Keith, sharing in the friction of Shiro's fingers stretching them open for him.

"Mine, right?" Shiro planted a kiss against both asses as two fingers scissored their walls. "These are both mine?"

"Yours," Lance confirmed with a gasp while Keith just nodded. "Please, Shiro!"

Shiro let out what almost sounded like a growl, pulling his fingers out to spank both of their asses. The smack bounced throughout the stadium, and it certainly bounced through Lance's body as he moaned and waggled his hips.

"Get your fingers nice and wet."

Lance immediately shoved his fingers into his mouth as Shiro flipped him onto his back and stroked the side of his face.

"Good boy. Prepare your own hole for me. I know you know how." He leaned in closer. "I know you've done it plenty of times before, moaning my name."

Red crept up Lance's face to his ears, but with his fingers occupying his mouth, he could only nod to confirm Shiro's suspicions, shivering as he was rewarded another "good boy".

Shiro knelt behind Keith, slapping his ass a few more times before spreading his cheeks and shoving his face against his hole.

Keith gasped and moaned, and Lance moaned just at the sight of it, fingers popping out of his mouth and quickly transitioning to his own hole to slick it up just like Shiro was doing to Keith. Every time Keith shuddered and moaned, Lance would shove his fingers farther into himself, eyes glued to the way Shiro's head tilted in every direction as he ate Keith out.

His free hand reached for his cock, but Shiro somehow managed to look up from Keith's ass with narrowed eyes.

"No touching yourself unless I say so. Fuck...this boy is about ready. Get on all fours; Keith will finish preparing you."

Lance briefly wondered if Shiro had experience with threesomes given how easily he was commanding everything, but then again, Shiro always knew how to command him. He scrambled to all fours and peered over his shoulder, drool pooling out from the sides of his mouth at the sight of Keith moaning with blissed out eyes as he swallowed Shiro's massive cock.

"That's it...good boy…" Shiro whispered, running his fingers through Keith's hair as he shoved his cock down his throat. "Get it nice and wet, baby. Lance, don't even think about moving position."

Lance gulped and stilled his shaking limbs as Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro's waist, greedily engulfing his cock like a starved animal until saliva dripped down his chin.

After a minute or so of guzzling on Shiro's precum, Shiro pushed Keith back down onto all fours and positioned his face at Lance's ass. "You're going to eat him out as I fuck you, understood?"

Keith dipped his head, tongue already stretching into Lance's hole. "Yes, sir."

"Kinky slut…" Shiro growled.

Lance's heart was beating a million times a minute as Keith's hot breath grazed his damp hole. Then, with one loud grunt from Shiro, Keith was sobbing and shoving his face into Lance's ass, desperately mouthing at his hole to muffle his screams.

Shockwaves of pleasure rippled up Lance's body as he pushed back into Keith's mouth, moaning each time Keith's tongue shoved its way forward. He looked over his shoulder with wide eyes, drinking in the sight of Shiro fucking Keith's face into his ass.

Every thrust sent both boys hurtling forward as Keith's screams gradually grew louder and louder, saliva slathering Lance's hole and dripping down his inner thighs. Eventually his tongue left Lance, causing him to stumble forward before turning to watch Shiro and Keith again.

His eyes widened even more at the sight of Shiro yanking Keith's hair back with both hands, eyes glued to Keith as the boy-turned-bitch flattened himself against the stadium for Shiro to dominate.

Lance's hands tingled, inching towards his crotch, but Shiro's words from earlier stopped him in his tracks.

"Fuck me Shiro! Fuck me...make me yours...I've waited so long for you to...fuck me!" Keith screamed his heart out to the sky, prompting Shiro to wrap his arms around Keith's torso and piston his cock into him harder.

"You've waited for this? Fuck, Keith!"

Lance wiped drool from his chin as Shiro's body completely covered Keith's, pounding him into the stadium as they shouted in harmonious climax. Even still, Shiro's hips never stopped moving, pumping his seed into Keith, leaving his mark as far inside of him as he could.

His head slowly tilted up as he pulled back from Keith, and the moment he and Lance made eye contact, Lance shivered and scrambled over to him.

"Good boy." He reached out to cup Lance's chin, guiding him towards Keith, who was sprawled out on the floor without a breath, Shiro's cum pooling out of his hole. "He was nice enough to prepare you for me. You should return the favor by cleaning him up."

Lance gulped and squeezed Keith's ass cheeks. "Yes, Shiro...but…" His eyes wandered to Shiro's throbbing cock, still as hard as iron.

Shiro grinned, bucking his hips so his cock and balls could slap Lance's face. "Don't worry. I've got plenty of juice left in here for you. You just focus on your task."

Shiro seemed to dazzle with a glowing aura, like some sort of heaven-sent angel of sex. Lance could only bow his head to his commands before licking the dripping cum up Keith's ass and back to his hole.

"Shiro…" Keith groaned, eyes peeking open as he glanced behind him. "...Lance…please..."

Lance smacked his lips together at the sound of his name, digging his thumbs into Keith's hole to spread it. As more cum started to leak out, Lance widened his mouth, tongue flicking out to scoop out the escaping stickiness. He reveled in Keith's moans, core growing hotter and hotter each time his name escaped his mouth until finally, a hand wrapped around his waist.

"You ready for me, baby?"

There was no need to look back. Every muscle of his tensed as he waggled his ass in confirmation, concentrating on Keith's hole as some form of distraction before the largest object he'd ever felt was forcing its way inside of him.

He couldn't even scream, head rolling back as Shiro held him in place until his full cock was finally buried inside of Lance—where it belonged.

They both paused, tuning themselves to each other's bodies. Lance's eyes were squeezed shut as each of Shiro's breaths rippled through his body into Lance's, clouding him in wave after wave of heat and lust.

Shiro stroked his sides as if to comfort him, like any good leader would do.

That's right; Shiro was Lance's leader. His commanding officer. His idol. This was exactly how he'd expect his leader to treat him...only, Shiro was so much more than that now, in this moment.

His cock dragged against Lance's walls ever so slowly, as if savoring the sensation of his walls closing back up until just the tip was inside. Then, Shiro's grip on Lance's body tightened, and his cock rammed back into Lance's hole.

"Oh fuck!" Lance found his voice, grabbing onto Keith for dear life as he was filled, then empty, then filled again. Shiro's cock split his walls, forcing his ass to make room for its pleasure.

Shiro's groans and thrusts were erratic as he fucked Lance, muscles only rippling with even more intensity every time Lance cried out, as if he wanted to break his second boy of the day as quickly as possible.

Cum dripped out of Keith's spread hole like a faucet, but Lance's mind was buzzing too hard for him to remember how to lap it up. All he could see was a fountain of Shiro's thick cum leaking out of a hole that was stuffed far too full—that could be his hole. That _would_ be his hole.

"Please…! Shiro! Please fuck me harder! Ah!" Lance gasped as Shiro's massive cock slammed into his prostate, balls punishing Lance's ass with slap after slap.

"You're asking for it...fuck, how long have you been waiting for my cock?"

Tears pricked Lance's eyes as he shamelessly shoved his ass back against Shiro, stars dancing across his vision each time his prostate was struck. "Years...since I first knew about you...I thought about you...ace pilot Taka-ah! Takashi Shirogane, teaching me a lesson and...using your cock to put me in my place...fuck! I want you! I want you to fuck me into the ground!"

Shiro reached across Lance's back to grab his chin, still hammering away at his prostate like it was a nail. "Fuck! That's some bold stuff to proclaim in front of an audience."

Lance's breath caught in his throat as he was forced to look out at the massive crowd of people still gathered around the stadium, unmoving since the three of them had begun their 'performance'.

"Only a slut would admit that in front of an audience. Don't you think?" Shiro seemed much more vocal after having fucked Keith. Still, Lance couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Yes…"

"Let them hear you."

"Yes!" Lance threw his head back as Shiro pounded the tears out of his eyes, breath hot against his neck.

"Fuck...you want me to wreck you, don't you? You want me to wreck you the way I wrecked him."

Lance's eyes drifted to Keith for a second before he was squeezing more tears from the corner of his eyes, gasping and moaning as vibrations of pleasure violently throbbed through his body from his prostate.

"Don't worry, I'll fill you up. Make you just as mindlessly fucked out of it. You want me to do that to you?"

"God yes...please, I need you…!" Lance's eyes rolled back as Shiro grabbed a fistful of his hair. Then, his face was shoved into the stadium floor, and Shiro leaned over his entire body, shoving his cock into him with his entire weight.

Lance sobbed, clawing at the ground as Shiro held him down and fucked into him harder and faster.

"Keith. Come."

The rest of Shiro's voice faded into the buzzing of Lance's head as he strained his hip muscles to stay raised so Shiro could use him as hard as he wanted. Only when he felt Keith crawl under him did he realize how they were going to finish this.

"Oh god, I...Shiro! Keith!" His voice was ripped from his throat as Keith took his entire cock into his mouth, and Shiro fucked Lance's hips down into his face.

In an instant, Lance's entire body convulsed with orgasm. White obscured his vision as ecstasy violently grasped his muscles.

Keith sucked the cum straight from his cock, cheeks hollowed, and as if following his examples, Lance's walls clenched around Shiro's cock until the larger man bulldozed into Lance, cursing with every thrust until his hot seed was spilling into him.

In that moment, Lance's blank vision was briefly filled with the sight of his dirtiest fantasies coming to life. He couldn't help himself—he came down Keith's throat a second time, with Shiro greedily emptying his balls' contents into his body.

As soon as the boys untangled, Lance collapsed, somehow managing to turn onto his back so he was smiling up at Shiro. Keith was in a similar state next to him, panting even harder than Lance was—probably due to choking on Lance's cum.

He began pushing against his elbows so he could get up and crawl to Shiro, but another figure suddenly appeared next to Shiro; their host, Yavar. She was smiling from ear to ear.

"Splendid performance, paladins of Voltron! I've already discussed the terms of our alliance with the Altean princess. As for your bodies, well...now that you've engaged in intercourse, the effects of the potion should be gone after a few varg…" She trailed off, glancing past Shiro where his full glass of red liquid stood.

The rest of the conversation was a blur as Lance's elbows gave out, and he sprawled against the floor, officially giving in to exhaustion.

*******

Lance had never known just how heavy silence could be until now. The air weighed down on his shoulders, as if the world itself was trying to collapse in on him as he shuffled his knees and avoided the looks of the other paladins sitting around the castle's table.

"And with that, the alliance with the Yeurov people is official as of last night. Good work, you three." Allura clasped her hands together, her smile met with silence.

It was Pidge who cleared her throat and stood up. "So...Hunk and I have some...stuff to do. In the...anywhere not here."

Hunk beamed at her, and the tech duo quickly fled the sticky atmosphere.

"I wasn't done!" Allura griped, glancing to Shiro. "Any idea what's gotten into them?"

Shiro's eyes were glued to his lap, even as Allura eyed him expectantly. Finally, the atmosphere seemed have an effect on her as she sighed and walked around the table.

"Coran, help me look over the star charts to map out how much area we've gained from this alliance."

"Gladly, princess."

As soon as the door shut between the two Alteans, Lance launched out of his seat.

"What's with them?! I mean, I know this sorta thing may not be as weird for a pair of aliens, but still!"

"Lance-!" Shiro cut himself off, face reddening just from Lance's name rolling off his tongue.

Lance's face also reddened, and he slowly sunk back into his seat. Shiro's dirty language echoed in his head, ingrained like a favorite song.

"...I think I'm gonna hit the training deck." Keith pushed away from the table, but Shiro also stood before Keith could leave.

"Keith-!" He had to pause again as his face reddened. "...don't. We should talk this out. We won't be able to come together as Voltron if this isn't solved by our next battle."

The two of them stared at each other silently, allowing more guilt to weigh Lance down until finally he groaned and buried his face in his palms.

"Sorry...this is my fault. I'm the one who suggested we go through with that woman alien's cuckoo idea because…" He gulped. "...because you're both super hot...and I wanted to see you in whatever weird clothes they had."

Their eyes bore into him as Shiro sighed. "Lance…don't beat yourself up over it. After all, it was the drinks that made things spiral so out of control."

"Not for you."

Lance's head shot up as Keith rose an eyebrow at Shiro.

"You never touched your drink...right?"

The memory of an untouched glass of red liquid sitting off to the side of their exhausted bodies vaguely appeared in Lance's head as Shiro's face flushed.

"I-"

"Wait," Lance stood up beside Keith, head spinning and cheeks darkening as he put two and two together. "So Keith and I drank their weird potion, and that's why...things happened...but you-"

"-you never drank yours." Keith finished.

Shiro was sweating profusely as both boys stepped closer to him, eyes narrowed suspiciously, as if choking him until finally he cracked, shoulders flattening.

"...yes. That's correct. I never drank the potion. I...I did what I did under my own influence. I'm sorry if that changes the way you-"

"Oh my sweet baby jesus!" Lance cried out, arms flying into the air as Keith leaned away from him. His heart was pounding against his chest as if trying to escape to Shiro's arms. "Does that mean you wanted to do everything from last night? You weren't just doing it because of some alien potion, right? You...you actually want to...to me?!" He pointed at Keith. "And to Keith?!"

"Lance…" Keith grumbled, face red, but his eyes were also glued to Shiro.

Shiro's face was turning into a tomato at this point, but with both boys staring at him so intently, he could only struggle to find his voice before giving in.

"Don't make me have to say it again, Lance…"

"But this is...wow!" Lance couldn't help himself—he jumped towards Shiro, chest bursting with lightning as Shiro's arms came around to catch him.

"So you...want this, too?" Shiro asked hesitantly.

Lance beamed up at him. "This is, like, _everything_ I've ever wanted! Weren't you the one who said you know how much I've wanted you for a while?"

Shiro's lips curled up despite his blush—Lance couldn't help but swoon at the sight. "I know I said that, but it's not like that's something I could know for sure...I was just saying stuff because, well, you looked like you wanted it. And...you too." He nodded at Keith.

Lance perked up and turned to the third boy in the room, still beaming. "You wanted what happened last night, too, right Keith?!" Excitement had all but replaced any guilt Lance had felt now as Shiro's arms lowered themselves to support his hips.

Keith chewed his lower lip, looking off to the side now that their focus had shifted to him.

"Aw, come on!" Lance crossed his arms. "Just admit it! I mean, we already fucked, so-"

"Lance!" Keith shrieked, attention on them once again.

Shiro held his arm out. "Keith."

They waited patiently as Keith's face reddened and he tapped his foot against the ground, but finally, he slowly walked over and let Shiro bring him to his chest with Lance.

"This is happening…" Lance sang softly, wiggling against Keith, who was burying his face into Shiro to avoid embarrassment.

Shiro laughed heartily. "Well, I feel a bit better knowing that it was real, and that you two weren't just mindlessly drugged into doing something you wouldn't be happy with."

Words couldn't describe the butterflies fluttering throughout Lance, so he just bounced on his toes, glancing back and forth between Keith and Shiro. This was it. This was everything he'd ever wanted...and it was happening.

"...those aliens are crazy," Keith muttered suddenly. "what kind of cultural festival involves drugging us to do those kinds of things in public?"

Shiro sighed. "Well...we discussed that while the two of you were out last night. Apparently they're some sort of voyeur species that enjoys that type of thing."

They all shivered a bit at the thought that their sex had been used for the entertainment of an entire alien species.

"...yeah. Definitely crazy."

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: "Yeurov", the name of the planet, is just the word "voyeur" with the letters jumbled. These aliens are meant to portray the fandom, because they just want to see Keith, Lance, and Shiro have hard sex. Oops.
> 
> Wanna keep up with my writing and catch updates on my works (and possibly give me suggestions), or do you want to interact with me and ask me questions? Follow me on Tumblr at the link below! I would LOVE to mingle with you!
> 
> <https://charlottexoyates.tumblr.com>


End file.
